Rimokon (NND)
|gender = Male |songfeat = collab |officialillustrator = Fukamachi Naka (深町なか) |otherillustrator = |imagegroup = |officialjapname = りもこん |officialromajiname = Rimokon |officialnameinfo = |aka = ヤサシスト (Yasashist, username) |birthday = |birthmonth = |birthyear = |birthref = |status = Inactive |years = 2008-2012 |NNDuserpage = 8889186 |mylist1 = 10344301 |mylist1info = battery box |mylist2 = 26112896 |mylist2info = all |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Yukimame, Amatsuki, Score, Aho no Sakata, OLD }} |ZL2-SS6BaVE}} Rimokon (りもこん) is an . He is also able to rap, as seen in his covers of "Ren'ai Circulation" and "World's End・Dancehall" . Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on May 18, 2011) # (Released on December 21, 2011) # I Love You (Takkyuu Shounen album) (Released on April 28, 2012) }} List of Covered Songs (2008.12.25) # "Tsundere no Uta" -Male ver.- (2008.12.29) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When First love Ends) -Male ver.- (2009.01.04) # "Another: World is Mine" (2009.01.05) # "LEGEND of nikoniko" (2009.01.08) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When First love Ends) (2009.01.17) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2009.02.05) # "Nico Nico Highspeed Medley" (2009.02.10) # "Hajimete no Oto" (2009.02.13) # "Dear" (2009.02.25) # "Nico Nico ni Shite Ageru" (Parody of "Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru") (2009.03.16) # "Sakura Mau Ima" (2009.03.31) # "Double Lariat" -Lovesong style- (2009.04.01) # "Melt" (2009.04.29) (Deleted) # "Another: Romeo and Cinderella" (2009.05.03) # "Nico Nico Douga Ryuuseigun" (Parody) (2009.05.18) # "Nanairo no Nico Nico Douga" (Seven Colors Nico Nico Douga) (2009.06.04) # "Nanairo no Nico Nico Douga" (Seven Colors Nico Nico Douga) -reup- (2009.06.11) # "RAINBOW GIRL" (2009.06.13) # "Shiawase Usagi" (Rabbit of Happiness) feat. Rimokon and Yukimame (2009.07.24) # "Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu" (The Disapearance of Hatsune Miku) (2009.08.25) # "Nanairo no Nico Nico Douga" (Seven Colors Nico Nico Douga) (2009.08.25) # "Kodoku no Hate" (The Edge of Solitude) (2009.08.28) # "Kagamine Len no Bousou" (The Rampage of Kagamine Len) (2009.09.04) # "Uraomote Lovers" (Two-Faced Lovers) (2009.09.05) # "Nanairo Danshi" (Parody of "RAINBOW GIRL") (2009.09.16) # "Nico Nico Hidariue GIF Anime Touhou (ry" (2009.09.24) # "ACUTE" feat. Rimokon, Yukimame and Nanahira (2009.10.08) # "Yume to Fuzz" (Dream and Fuzz) (2009.10.22) # "Kusari no Shoujo" (Chained Girl) (2009.10.29) # "Sayonara・Good bye" (2009.11.02) # "ggrks" feat. Rimokon and Yukimame (2009.11.26) # "Limit Friends" (2009.11.28) # "clock lock works" (2009.12.12) # "Melt" (2009.12.13) # "Saihate"" -Piano Arrange- (2009.12.14) # "ALONE" (2009.12.18) # "Another: Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (2009.12.21) # "Nugeba Ii tte mon ja Nai!" -Male view ver.- (2009.12.21) # "Rainen kara Ganbaru" (I'm Gonna Do Mu Best Next Year) (2009.12.22) # "Hajimete no Oto" (First Sound) (2009.12.26) # "Melody in the sky" (2010.01.04) # "Ren Kyori En ai" (Love-Distance Long Affair) feat. Rimokon and kei (2010.01.10) # "Kunka Kunka de First kiss☆　~ Ruiz wa Kawaii ~" (2010.01.19) # "SPICE" feat. Rimokon and Score (2010.02.03) # "Nico Nico Douga CMY" (2010.02.11) # "Uraomote Errors" (Parody of "Uraomote Lovers") (2010.02.13) # "Aonther: World is Mine" -Band Edition- (2010.02.14) # "Shiroi Yuki no Princess wa" -Male view ver.- (2010.03.07) # "Just Be Friends" -Piano ver.- (2010.03.28) # "Boku Mote" (2010.04.06) # "Chocolate・Train" (2010.04.13) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. Rimokon , Amatsuki and Ameiro (2010.04.25) # "Ren'ai Circulation" -Rap ver.- (2010.05.03) # "Rolling Girl" -Rap ver.- (2010.05.05) # "seventeen" -Male lyrics- (2010.05.19) # "Kaiba Shachou de Tengoku to Jigoku" (2010.05.20) # "Hatsune Miku no Bousou" feat. Rimokon, Amatsuki and Score (2010.05.23)(2010.05.23) # "World's End・Dancehall" -Rap ver.- (2010.06.13) # "Ochame Kinou" (2010.06.15) # "E? Aa, Sou." -Male view ver.- (2010.06.22) # "Happy Birthday to You" feat. Rairai, Enatanu, Nek, Marimon, Miihamu, Rimokon, maro., Mojoko, IGA, Shitsuji, Kuxia, Rira, Yuxu☆, Nekosebun, and Koucha (2010.07.03) (Not in Mylist) # "Cendrllion" feat. Rimokon and {Raramu] (2010.07.04) # "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" (THe Story You Don't Know) -Piano ver.- (2010.07.08) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" feat. Ridhia and Rimokon (chorus) (2010.07.20) (Private) # "Pierrot" -Acoustic ver.- (2010.07.22) # "Pero Pero" (2010.07.24) # "Ie ni Kaeru to Tsuma ga Kanarazu Shinda Furi wo Shite Imasu." (When I Get Home, My Wife Always Pretends to be Dead.) (2010.08.04) # "Shinpakusuu ♯0822" (Heartbeat ♯0822) (2010.09.01) # "Nade Nade" (2010.09.21) # "Western Show" feat. Rimokon, Beruberu☆, Sokorahen ni Ita Ii Koe no Hito and Aho no Sakata (2010.09.24) # "Matryoshka" (2010.10.11) # "Specification" (2010.10.23) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" -reup- (2010.11.08) (Community only) # "Kakkokawaii Sengen Ep. 4" (2010.12.12) # "Asadao" (2011.01.07) # "Pedalheart" (2011.03.23) # "crack" (2011.03.30) # "orange" (2011.04.04) # "Calc." (2011.04.06) # "Kimi Ijou, Boku Miman" (2011.04.16) # "Shoushuuriki" (2011.04.30) # "Katastrope no Yume" (2011.05.02) # "Crêpe" (2011.05.12) # "Sekai de Ichiban Ganbatteru Kimi ni" (2011.05.13) # "Campanella" (2011.05.28) # "Boku no Ren'ai Housoku" (2011.06.09) # "Ama no Jaku" (2011.06.19) # "Nee." (2011.06.25) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. Rimokon and Yurin (2011.06.28) # "Fire◎Flower" 　-Guitar Rock edition- (2011.07.09) # "Twinkle" (2011.07.16) # "Blackjack" feat. Rimokon and Urata (2011.07.22) # "Goo Goo" (2011.07.27) # "Astronauts" (2011.07.31) # "Poker Face" feat. Rimokon and Shamuon (2011.08.04) # "Moka" (2011.08.15) # "Maji LOVE1000 %" feat. Rimokon, Aho no Sakata, Urata, Eal and Keysuke (2011.08.28) # "Katsushika Rhapsody" -Piano ver.- (2011.09.20) # "Hello, Worker" (2011.09.25) # "Melancholic" feat. Rimokon, OLD and Shouta (2011.10.02) # "Senbonzakura" feat. Rimokon and Score (2011.10.07) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2011.10.15) # "Mokyu Mokyu" (2011.10.23) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2011.10.23) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.10.27) # "Ore ni Todoke" (Parody of "Kimi ni Todoke") feat. OLD and Rimokon (chorus) (2011.11.02) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (2011.11.11) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (2011.11.19) # "Onaji Hanashi" feat. Rimokon and irony (2011.11.19) # "Hatsukoi no Ehon" -Male view ver.- (2011.11.30) # "PONPONPON" (2011.12.08) (2011.12.08) # "Ai Kotoba" (Love Words) (2011.12.22) # "PONPONPON" -Rap ver.- feat. Rimokon and Furetan (2011.12.31) # "Rin-chan Nau!" feat. Rimokon and Urata (2012.01.02) (Deleted) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. OLD and Rimokon (rap) (2012.01.06) # "Invisible" (2012.01.06) # "Kagerou Days" (2012.02.15) # "Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) feat. Rimokon and z.k.u. (2012.02.25) # "Nekomimi Archive/Souzou Forest/Sakura no Ame/Sayonara Midnight" (2012.03.09) # "Mr. Music" feat. Rimokon, Urata, OLD, Score, Shouta, Mafumafu and DC (2012.06.10) # "Alice" -a-ichu remix- (2012.07.18) }} Discography Gallery Illust. by Sakura (S倉) |Rimokon_urata_backjack.png|Rimokon and Urata as seen in their cover of "Blackjack" Illust. by Kureha (紅葉) |Rimokon_invisible.png|Rimokon as seen in his duet cover of "Invisible" Illust. by Kureha (紅葉) |Shouta1.png| OLD (left), Rimokon (middle) and Shouta (right) in "Melancholic" }} Trivia External Links